When Stars Collide
by twishinky
Summary: Totally AU, a mix of tanuki hi techedness and rurouni barbaric tendencies... Kenshin as real warrior! Updated to chapter 5!
1. Lost

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin et al is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro. And I never will. I'm just borrowing...*sniff* 

**A/N: **Hi to all, this is my second fanffic... I had discovered the joys of punding away at my keyboard from the first one, so even though no one might ever read this... its ok... pure break from the stress and better than smoking!! harhar... Rted for future chapters, this is totally AU, a mix between hi-techedness and barbarianism... A mix of a lot of things I've read before--- so similarities, well, not intentional but expected. It occurs far, far, off in the future.... but the planet that Kenshin lives in has things in Japanese, etc. Just read and don't forget to review! :) email is welcome too!  


**  
**

**  
**

**  
When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 1 – Lost**

"Holy Circuital Crap!" was Kaoru Kamiya's yell of frustration. How could she, a Phellangar 1 Guard could be stuck in a god-knows-what-planet with a broken space Rover?

"Cheer up babe, I could fix this faster if you weren't huffing and puffing at my ear." Ashley, a Neuro III--- a free thinking super computer remarked. 

"Well, if it wasn't for your nosiness in the business affairs of Magdaria in the first place, we wouldn't be stuck looking for Shogo Amakusa, then, would we?" Kaoru replied, glaring at the 12-sided screen of the space ship controller where a pink haired cat eyed girl, the residual image of her Ashley, was reflected on.

"Oh come on, tell me you would've been happy assigned to being rent-a-cop for the rest of your life at the Prime Minister's office? You were trained to be the best security agent in the planet, little missy, and for what?! A planet that has already conquered disease, remarkable in traveling through space, creator of weapons and vehicles beyond the capability of any army in the multiverse, supplier of the fastest and longest lasting pure fuel of the known worlds, and efficient in existing without the need for water since 8 milleniums ago! Face it, girl, you would have been bored out of your ever-loving mind! And just what was I programmed for, dimwit?!"

"Don't you dare give me that crap about the Acuranians programming you for my happiness again, you worthless piece of hardware, you were supposed to fly the Rover! How in hell did it break down just when we were flying on an UNCHARTED SPOT OF THE FREAKING MULTIVERSE?!!!! AaaaaaaaaaRGH!"

If Ashley was a human or an android and had real eyes, she would have rolled them. She settled instead on the visual imitation and initiating Instant Transfer, a travel process that occurs in less than a second where anything living, dead or inanimate, single or in huge groups, could travel anywhere within the nearest planet. Every Space Rover was equipped with the service, as there were probably planets a bit backward and didn't have landing ports, or that there were serious threats and the travelers needed to be pulled out quickly. Unfortunately for the living, it was also very uncomfortable. She set her human outside the ship. A small black object with a 6 sided screen popped out beside her the next second.

"I'm going to pull your plug, you unfair mass of circuits! What the hell did you do that for?!" screeched Kaoru.

"I couldn't stand your screaming anymore. I already told you that, letter a, _I _didn't build the Rover, it was built by you humanoids with inferior computers, so of course, it would have broken down sooner or later, and b, the highest probability that _I _have derived, and would've been obvious to you if you hadn't been brain dead, was that Shogo wasn't going to hide his gorgeous ass in a place that was known in the League of United Universes. C, _THIS _ is the first place we've come upon in 6 months after breaching the uncharted. 6 MONTHS WITH THE SPEED OF LIGHT YEARS, you hear me? Of course Shogo wouldn't take a chance of getting even more lost in uncharted space by leaving here! Who knows how many planets are out there waiting to be discovered anyway? There are already more than a million in the League already--- what if there are less than 10 left---"

"Alright, alright, I GET THE FRIGGIN' POINT!!!" Kaoru sighed in frustration. Her normally unflagging enthusiasm and optimism took a serious toll in flying for more than a year in a space ship and not landing anywhere familiar. Women, in the planets that bred humanoids, were still considered inferior in the majority of the multiverse since not all were as advanced as the Sakura planet where she came from. Therefore any visits she made in plenty of planets were brief, Ashley making most of the contacts for food and supplies.

"Come on, don't give me that defeated look. Take a look around… we actually landed somewhere that still has _nature_ not trapped and decontaminated under a dome, if you can recall the meaning of the word. I already took inventory of the planet, and the air is so pure that there is no need for a health protector shield. I even made a Subcon learning disc a week ago when I could reach human voices and played it to you in your sleep so you can converse with the locals if you ever come across some. It actually sounds like the Ancient Unilanguage so you shouldn't have a problem, you loved that defunct subject. And I gave you your multiuse transmitter so I can keep an eye on you." Ashley cajoled, really not caring for the weary expression dulling her human's eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll take a look around. Be sure to warn me of anything approaching, nothing is familiar to me. I might take them out with my stunner or whip out my laser sword at some poor innocent thing that doesn't deserve to get hurt." Kaoru turned her back on the ship that was camouflaged to blend into its background perfectly.

Ashley purred to herself in satisfaction. She wasn't about to tell her human that the ship wasn't damaged. She had put Kaoru on this planet with a double purpose for her happiness--- to find the rebel Shogo Amukusa, genetic older brother (meaning they were born from the same tube) to the Prime Minister Magdaria, and to help Kaoru find the love she secretly dreamed about after discovering what families are in the Ancient's history. After all, she was a prime piece of intelligence worth more than some of the other planets in the League, and she knew what she had to do. She was going to make sure that her humanoid would be incredibly happy for the rest of her surviving years even if said human had to be kicked, beaten and dragged into it. 

-o-

She was hopelessly lost. Again. She had forgotten the cardinal rule of secure traveling which was to observe, mark the direction and pinpoint landmarks accurately so one could find their way back to the familiar without electronic help. She was so preoccupied by her setback that it had made her absent minded. To make it worse, daylight of 2 fiery suns was fading, being replaced by 4 moons, each a different pale color. She stepped in the middle of the first clearing in the forest she came to.

_Some Phellangar 1 I am! I would've flunked out if I was this ditzy in training… Good thing I have Ashley…_

"Ashley, Transfer me to the ship site now."

"I don't want to. Find you own way back."

"WHAT?!!! Of all the--- HEY! I'm your owner and I command you now!!!"

"You deserve a lesson for your carelessness. Remember that I am not an easy way out."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Your trainer would've given you a far severe punishment if he knew."

"But it's dangerous! How in holy hell can you make me happy if you won't even protect me?!"

"No, it's not dangerous for you. I made sure. Quit your whining, it really doesn't become you."

"You misbegotten waste of metal, you, if and _when_ I find you, I swear I'm really going to PULL YOUR PLUG!!!"

"And here I was, getting soft and was about to Transfer you--- NOT!!!"

"I'm seriously tired, I'm hungry, its getting… oh damn, you're really hateful, sometimes, you know that, Ashley?! I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have competed at that centennial inter-planetary physical stamina contest if I knew you'd be the prize…" Kaoru took her transmitter unit out of her belt and stared into it to give her meddling computer a full view of just how angry she had become.

-o-

A pair of lavender eyes looked out from the cover of the 8 foot Sang-be bush that hid him from sight. He had been watching the unusual but beautiful girl for some time now. Where was her escort? And who was she talking to? For that matter, just what was she speaking?! He swore he could hear 2 women's voices but he couldn't place where the tinny sounding one came from. Her clothes were weird too… it was a one-piece something made of tight fitting silvery material that flashed blue and white in the dying day's light. It accented every part of her well toned body. It gave him the impression that she was naked, if it wasn't for the fact that there is no such thing as silver skin on a person. Just looking at her turned him on instantly, changing his soft purple eyes into hard amber ones. That was odd. He normally had better control of his emotions than that. Thankfully, no one would be a witness to it. He brought himself under control.

_She is exquisite. If she is not joined then I will have her. But first I must dress her properly. That body is only mine to see._

He revealed himself to her by stepping on dead leaves.

Kaoru heard the noise, and with instincts born out of 5 years of Protection and Security Training (her government mandated career) she crouched and whirled in one graceful, practiced movement.

"Who goes there?" Kaoru said, her eyes focusing on the man who materialized out of nowhere (or so she thought).

"I mean you no harm, honorable lady." Kenshin Himura, First born of the Lord of the Hitsen Realm and heir to the Emerald Throne of the East replied to the girl with the silver body.


	2. A Difference Of Opinion

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin et al is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro. And I never will. I'm just borrowing...*sniff*   


**A/N: **Oh, just in case, the wierd words for stuff are mine... like the Sang-be bush... and Ashley the Neuro III... the laser swords and multiuse transmitters...but its ok if anyone would like to borrow them, I don't mind--- Watsuki-sama doesn't (evident in the lack of law suits) so why should I? :P Its still somewhat PG for now, so I guess I'll change the Rating later? but I like lemons, limes and whatever else its called so this one will have some along the way... Just a warning...  


Don't forget... REad and REview!!!! :)  


**  
**

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 2 – A Difference of Opinion**

Kaoru, for the first time in her life was at a loss for words. The man before her was, except for lack of height (he was still taller than her, though), strangely handsome. Her eyes raked him over from top to bottom, taking in the red hair, purple eyes--- were those natural?, bare torso packed with muscles down to the loose flowing white pants and simple sandals made of some kind of leather. And the scars! He was covered all over with them, the most prominent of which was a cross shaped scar on his cheek. It should have marred his profile, but it simply added to his appeal. She approved of the way he stood, too, feet braced apart, hands lightly at the sides. Then she noticed… _Holy shit, is that a sword?! A real honest to goodness sword?! _She was suddenly reminded of a subject 3 years ago, Ancient Weapons and How They Were Used 101. That was the only time she saw a solid sword brought by the teacher, as swords had come to mean for them lethal lasers of light shooting out from little tubes or boxes, like her black transmitter unit that was equipped with one.

"Do I meet your approval?" Kenshin was taken aback by her boldness. No woman in his country would ever be as daring as this one staring at him. Yet somehow, it was… refreshing. 

Kaoru stood mutely. The Subcon language took some time start. She didn't understand what he was saying. Kenshin thought for a moment that maybe she didn't understand his language, but then,

"I'm sorry, can you ask me that again?" Kaoru asked when finally the Subcon kicked in permanently. 

Kenshin smiled. So, silver girl knows his language after all.

"Do you like what you see?"

At this, Kaoru blushed furiously. She never had a relationship with the other sex on her planet other than her class mates in training and her trainers (and they were far from close), because she was too busy devoting herself to her art. Thus she ended up a 23 year old virgin, which was a ripe old age to be one. While her friends had signed up for double occupancy with others by the time they turned 18, she was still living alone with Ashley and her mechanical housekeeper for company.

"I'm sorry again, I did not mean to be rude."

"It's no problem, that it is. But where is your protector? I would like to speak to him."

"Protector?" Kaoru was not sure she heard it right. The concept of having somebody protect her was foreign.

Kenshin heard the question in her voice. Did she not know that no lady may walk alone anywhere for they are fair game? "The man you answer to. Like a father, a brother, or the man of your joining."

"Father? Brother… Oh! You still have real parents here? I don't have any, I was hatched from an artificial womb!" Kaoru was incredulous... on her planet, human birth was controlled in an artificial environment to prevent the population boom into becoming a disaster, after they had the huge drought that nearly wiped everybody out 6,000 years ago. Very few people knew of the concept of a family, only those interested in the history of their planet knew what it was. The Prime Minister was the only one she knew who actually did something about it, Magdaria had traced down who was born out of her tube. That's why she was here in the first place… Life as she knew it was government mandated from day one, from what they eat, down to their growing up in the 'formative years', until even the careers they follow after taking the exam at the coming of age. Double occupancy was for those who liked sex and affection, whether same gender or different. That was the only concession the Sakuranians had to familial companionship.

"You mean to tell me you were hatched? Like a bird? Surely you are pulling my leg, that you are. Don't speak untruths. I will not hurt you."

"Of all the--- are you calling me a liar?!"

"There must be a reason you say something not believable---"

"Like the truth?" Kaoru had never been so insulted her whole life. She was extremely honest and had a very deep honor code. Truth be told, behind her back at Phellangar Academy they called her 'Ice bitch' because she wouldn't bend either trait, not even a bit. How dare he say she was lying?!

"Everybody has parents, and I'm pretty sure no person is hatched from---" (he struggled with the new words, they were non-existent in his manner of speech) "Arrr—tee—feesh? Fishal? Woms."

"Well there are other things where we come from that would make that pale in comparison." Ashley decided that she had been quiet enough.

Kenshin perfect composure nearly slipped, he was so startled by the voice. He had forgotten that there were 2 voices from the beginning. 

"Who—what—where did that come from?" Kenshin asked, with a menacing voice at the unseen threat, every muscle of his body tense, hand on sword. His eyes started darkening.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up. Can we Transfer now?" Kaoru interjected sarcastically.

"Babe, you know we can't… Rule 1, when visiting slow-evolution worlds--- no shocking. Explain yourself fully before initiating any action not familiar to the locals." Ashley was really enjoying her human's reaction. It wasn't everyday that she saw the headstrong Kaoru so flustered. Even her vital stats were on an all-time high, meaning only one thing… her libido was jumping in response to the cutie in front of her.

Kaoru gritted her teeth in frustration. "Don't you think I'm in danger…" she switched language to her native Sakuranian.

"I wouldn't have let him follow you for the past 2 hours if I knew you were in any."

"MOOU!!!!! He had been following me for the past friggin' two hours?!"

Kenshin was desperately trying not to let his bewilderment show. Silver girl was not happy with what the bodiless voice was saying, whatever it was. It was time to be the man in control.

"Enough. No more will I allow another speech spoken in front of me. You can both speak in my tongue, do so. It is extremely rude."

"So's cutting in the conversation, firehead!" Kaoru was so annoyed, she snapped back at him. _He's so insufferable! What a creep… gorgeous and all, but still a creep. I'll break every bone in his body if he ever tries that high handed crap with me again!_

Kenshin was taken aback again. No man, woman or child had ever taken that tone of voice with him before. Granted, he was normally treated with respect due to his status and capability, but he was kind and gentle to all except his enemies. But she was different, she broke the emotional discipline he was trained to have. Was this feeling what his father had told him about when he would find The One he was meant to join with?

"You need learning in what is your place."

"Are you threatening me? ME?! Well you picked a fight with the wrooooong person, my friend…"

"I think he just did, sweetie." Ashley said. Things were going her way. Her probabilities showed her that if he wanted to hurt her, he already would have. Looks like her humanoid warrior princess needed a warrior to tame her too. Not to mention that Kenshin's vital stats were also just as high as Kaoru's. There was really no fooling a Neuro III.

"I do not wish to fight."

"What?! Then what the hell was that macho-induced statement of me not knowing my place? I know very well what I may or may not do, thank you very much, I don't need some throwback to barbarianism to tell me what is!"

"It is very simple. You say you have no protector, and therefore, free to be claimed by any man who can. I can, therefore, I just took my claim." Kenshin smiled smugly. He thought that he explained it very well.

Kaoru's was pushed to the limit. With a battle cry, she launched full force into him with every intent of showing him who was boss.

Kenshin, surprised, nearly got swiped but sidestepped her by reflex. She was fast! Somebody had taught her how to fight well! The list of her oddities were rising. Women were not normally taught, and very few showed interest in doing the kind of training the warrior men did from the time they turned 7 years old.

Kaoru caught herself before she smashed headlong into the tree behind Kenshin, slightly off balance. _He just evaded me? Just like that?! But no one in my planet has been able to do that before! What kind of training did this guy go through?!_

"You're good, that you are." Kenshin said, still amazed.

"Thanks, but that was just a warm up." That was a lie. She was already panting lightly. Suddenly, a bright idea came into her head. "Look, if I can show you that I can whip your ass in hand-to-hand combat, no weapons, will you be willing do whatever I ask you to do?"

"Whip my ass? Why would you want to do that?" Kenshin was bewildered. Her expressions were really something.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You know, like beat you in a fair fight."

"Like a challenge? You will lose, miss. You will not enjoy being a challenge loser. It is far worse than being a claimed woman."

"Better think well of what you are offering, my dear." Ashley said mildly. _It would be interesting to see where this leads._

"Butt out, Ash. You just said I was good, didn't you? Are you afraid to try?" Kaoru smirked. _He doesn't know what he's getting into._

"But being a challenge loser deprives you of rights. You can make him or her be your slave, if the winner wishes."

"Great. You have slaves too? Fine, that's just fine and dandy with me. Ok, challenge issued then. Winner takes all in any way they choose, even the time limit of challenge loss service. Does that sound good?"

"It makes me feel sad you feel you have to do it this way, but, if the lady insists…" Kenshin shrugged. He resisted the urge to crack a smug, self-satisfied smile. _She doesn't know what she's getting into…_


	3. Challenge Loss and Honor

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin et al is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro. And I never will. I'm just borrowing...*sniff*   


**A/N: **Kaouru hates slavery, just in case it wasn't clear... and claiming women... well its sort of getting a possession, more explanation for it will come up in the future. For now, I put in 3 chapters... I normally update with 2 or 3 chapters... because I type it all down first at home and then I update ;) It's sliding slowly towards the R portion...  


Warning: Slightly racier than the first two chapters...  


Don't forget, Read and Review!!! :)  


**  
**

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 3 – Challenge Loss and Honor**

They stood facing each other, Kaoru trying to relax all her muscles, the way she was taught to. _This man is different from any I have tangled with… I must be careful, cunning, and---_

She attacked, shifting her full body weight to the front in order to ram him to the ground.

He was prepared this time. He moved. Too quickly for her sight, in 2 blinks, he was able to spin her, land her flat on her back, tangle their legs into a tight lock, and put his entire length on top of her. Of course, he still protected her head with his arm. He wanted to claim her, not knock her unconscious.

Kaoru's eyes were two huge blue pools of disbelief.

"MMMOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" her anguished cry scared a few brilliantly colored birds from their nests into the quickly darkening sky.

Kenshin untangled himself from her and stood up. "Now, do you acknowledge yourself a challenge loser?" he asked, still looking at the oh-so delectable woman still lying prone on the ground.

Honor tasted like bile in Kaoru's mouth. _Why_ _was she such a screw-up in this place? Her training mates would laugh if they ever saw the perfect girl of their trainers looking stupid like this. _She closed her eyes in shame, but answered through gritted teeth. "Yes. So now what should I do for you to call the deal done?" Angry tears leaked from her scrunched up eyes. Never, never had she been beaten by any man in hand-to-hand combat before. 

He dropped himself into a cross legged seat. He understood why she was crying, for some strange reason. There should never be any quarry for the losers, it was understood. But in his odd connectedness with this girl who seemed to have materialized out of a legend's dreams, he could feel the honor in her which held her bound to something which she issued, even if it was carelessly done so. His respect for her was raised some more, but not enough to call off the loss service. He tenderly wiped the tears away.

Her eyes flew open at the unfamiliar touch and she stood up, much too quickly and made her head spin. Kenshin was with her in a millisecond, and supported her standing up. She backed away.

"Why do you fly from my touch? That I don't understand, surely I don't." Kenshin remarked in a quiet tone.

"WHY?! YOU BEAT ME SOUNDLY IN SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER LOST BEFORE AND YOU ASK ME WHY?!!!! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!" The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it. Her pride made her sound like a sour old bitch.

Kenshin merely raised an eyebrow at the outraged declaration. _I knew Father said women were strange but she is highly… _His thoughts struggled with a polite word… _unusual._

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that. I'm just--- well, hell, how do YOU expect me to react?!" Kaoru could feel her temper reach boiling again. She wanted a stick or something so she could physically vent it out instead of shouting but it seemed that her God had a sense of humor.

Kenshin smiled gently at her. He compared her to a spirited Gaze-ro, the most graceful, beautiful, mounts in their land. They had something in common. They both had to be treated gently to preserve their spirit… "It is all right, that it is. Feel free to pour insults on my head if that is the way you can cope with this. I am not a monster. I understand pride."

Kaoru's eyes widened. _Maybe he won't hold me to the challenge loss service… _"Understand well enough to release me from what you call challenge loss service?" all her fingers were twisted behind her back.

"No." The denial was said with the same cheerful smile.

Kaoru sighed in resignation. She seemed to be resigning herself to everything since the moment she got stuck here. She might as well get it over with. "So what do you want me to do? Cut grass, physical manual labor, what? Although you might have to teach me to do them, I never had much to do on my planet except fly, train, eat what my mechanical house keeper prepares for the day, read, argue with Ash, and sleep. And I never saw real grass or plants either until I came here." She thought to add that to her list. It was true, the Gardens of Sakura were forever closed to the public for fear of contamination. It was there that all their food was grown and cloned.

_Kuso?! Did she say 'fly'? Is she a sky-flyer like that man that arrived mysteriously at the holding? I never believed his tales, but here's a woman in strange clothes and even stranger stories who says she can fly!!! _Panic bells started to ring in Kenshin's head. If she really was a sky-flyer, like she said, she might leave and never come back. He did the only thing that his head could do to cope… ignore the warning bells and watch her every move.

Kaoru started tapping her foot on the ground, slowly beating a worn patch on the blue-green… blue? _Wasn't grass always known as green? _grass at her feet. She was trying to be patient for the red haired man who can beat her in fair fight and made her feel things she had never felt before.

"You can start by taking off your indecent clothes, that you will." Kenshin would make sure to get rid of them later. The less evidence of her strangeness, the better.

"I CAN WHAT?! LISTEN YOU PERVERT…"

"You did say you would do anything, right? Would you take them off or do I have to do it for you?" Kenshin's hand started to find its way to his sword.

"YOU CAN STUFF YOUR CHALLENGE LOSS UP YOUR ASS IF YOU THINK THAT…" That was all she was able to say because Kenshin did good on his threat. He used his sword to slice away the fabric covering her in a few quick moves, and they fell in a soft silver swoosh to her feet. 

He nearly lost his composure then and there. He was staring at possibly the most perfect woman's body he had ever come across in some time. Creamy smooth skin. Firm round breasts that were neither too big nor too small, a dip to a small waist, gently rounded hips, soft curly black hair covering her womanhood, long toned legs--- it was almost too much to take in. Not to mention that she had a blush that extended all the way to her toes. 

Kaoru was scared and mortified to the very depths of her soul. As soon as she saw that sword coming her way, she froze and thought she was going to die. When she felt only her clothes slipping from her, she felt--- well, it was hard to tell if it was relief or embarrassment. She closed her eyes in shame because even with her ranting, she knew she really couldn't do anything about it because she lost. And for some strange reason, she knew that this man really wasn't going to harm her. But to stand naked in front of a man she just met possibly just an hour ago when no man had EVER even seen her in any way except as an opponent, student or friend was really, really, shameful. At least to her. It made her wish that she wore underwear of some kind today. But with only Ashley for company, she did away with undergarments a few months back.

She was so disturbed by her situation that it was a shock to her when she felt something being wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Kenshin draping some loose dark blue material around her which nearly hung to her knees. What she saw next had her gaping in shock. A huge white cat was sitting docilely just behind Kenshin, yawning, showing its large fangs and blinking its gray eyes at her. 

"You have to put your arms through the sleeves of my yukata, little miss. It is not a kimono but it will do for now. Then tie the belt around it so it will cover your front." Kenshin said after a long silence. It had not missed his eyes that the girl was embarrassed to the point of tears. _You will learn how to trust me… And love me. I will have it no other way._ His father always said that women should love their warriors; it was a feminine emotion unique to them. The men protect and the women love. It was that simple. Any man who confessed to loving was considered weak, but most were affectionate to the women of their joining, and never hurt them or betrayed them with other women. There was The One for each and every person. It was already ordained in destiny, and it was said that was the only time when warriors feel their almost super human control slip. It happened to his father when he met her mother, and it seemed like it was happening to him… He had had many women already but he was always in control of everything… He cleared his head of his musings and turned back to his prize Geza-ro, thanking the animal in a quiet voice and scratching it behind the ears. His mount started to purr loudly, making odd gulping sounds and leaning into his hand.

Kaoru jumped in the middle of tying on properly the outfit he gave her. _That animal is huge! It looks like it can eat me in one bite and he handles it as if it was a pet!_ Her heart thumping, she wondered if her service was to take care of that animal that looked like it could take care of her better. She decided to focus instead on the robe he gave her, _what did he call this? A yukata? _It was simple in design, more like a bathrobe than anything else, and it was soft and warm. It also smelled of the man who owned it, a unique smell of the outdoors, man, and something else she could not identify.

"What is your name? I'm sorry, again, but things flew by so fast we had no time to introduce ourselves to each other." Kaoru asked hoarsely, her voice was somewhat trapped in her throat because of fear of the Gaze-ro. 

"Himura Kenshin. You may call me Kenshin if you wish. What is yours?"

"Kamiya Kaoru. Ah, well, I'm the challenge loser, so I guess it's up to you to call me what you want."

_Beautiful. Ethereal. Mine. _"I will settle for Kaoru-dono." He said with a roguish smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. _He really is good looking. Maybe I will enjoy being a loser for once… What am I thinking?! Baka Kaoru. _"You never told me what you wanted me to do."

"I haven't thought of it yet. For now it will be enough that your future service is only to me. In which time you will be under my protection, meaning you have to obey everything I say when it comes to your safety. Agreed?"

"If you haven't decided yet what I am to do, how will I know when it has ended?" Kaoru's voice broke and tears started falling down her face from frustration. She really had landed herself into a pickle she couldn't get out of this time.

"Chin up, babe, that's not the girl I know." Ashley decided to speak now after being the placid observer for some time. She was very, very happy at the way it was turning out--- Warrior boy was treating her Warrior girl with far more courtesy and feeling than she could ever hope for. He couldn't fool her with that stoic face, his vital stats didn't drop a bit since the time he had been following Kaoru. _He wants her all right, and my probabilities tell me that boy is just the thing she needs, even if she doesn't know it yet. _

Kaoru and Kenshin both started. They had totally forgotten about Ashley.


	4. 4 Conditions

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin et al is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro. And I never will. I'm just borrowing...sniff

**A/N: **Nothing lemony of the sort much here, sort of a chapter joiner... i hit a major writer's block so i deeply apologize for the one chapter update... This just illustrates how different they are...

Don't forget, Read and Review!!! :)

****

**When Stars Collide**

****

****

****

**Chapter 4 – Conditions**

"You have to tell me where that voice comes from." Kenshin said in a quiet voice, still wary of something he could not see.

Kaoru wanted to disobey his order, but there was something in his voice that stopped her. She instinctively knew that he was not a man she could intimidate or dominate on any level. Surprisingly, the thought made her feel very warm and not at all frightened like it should have.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked looking at her intently. _Why is she blushing again?_

Kaoru picked up the small transmitter off the ground from her now ruined space suit and handed it to him wordlessly. Kenshin took the chance to watch the dark yukata run up higher on her fair legs as she did, smiling as he did so.

"This was the thing that spoke?" He asked, stoic face firmly in place.

Before Kaoru could answer, Ashley's voice beat her to it. "You bet your cute little ass it is. Hi, my name's Ashley."

Kenshin nearly dropped the object and pressed a button by accident. Suddenly, a pin prick of blue light illuminated the clearing for a few seconds and he burned a branch on a nearby tree off. More birds flew up, but this time they were twittering their displeasure.

"ORO?!"

"Hey! Watch it! That's a weapon too, you know! You have to show him how to put on the safety, Kaoru." Ashley admonished. It didn't pass her notice that the red headed warrior couldn't take his eyes off a certain part of Kaoru's anatomy while she wasn't watching.

"Here, you have to press this. Better be careful with it, that's a phazor combo unit you're holding." Kaoru told him. _Serves him right! But I wish he'd give it back. He might seriously hurt something, or worse, someone with it. _Kaoru herself never used the phazor much; it wasn't one of her favorite weapons to use since it was extremely deadly. She pressed a big red button on the unit.

"This has to be destroyed." Kenshin said, a bit goggled eyed at the innocuous looking object.

"HEY! You can't destroy that!!!! Kaoru needs it…" Ashley started yelling before Kenshin skewered it to the ground with his sword. It gave an odd kind of electronic gurgle, emitted a few sparks before it finally went silent.

Kaoru got a grim sort of satisfaction from watching Kenshin destroy her transmitter. _Serves Ash right, that interfering misbegotten tangle of wires… _Suddenly, another transmitter appeared on his feet. Yelping in surprise, he nearly stepped on Kaoru's hand as she immediately tried to pick it up. His Gaze-ro, sensing his master's distress, moved uneasily at the sound and circled nearer the two people.

"I thought the first rule was no shocking…" she said sarcastically, raising a slim eyebrow up at the transmitter, now white, that she held in her hand.

"Babe, I'm a computer. Since when do I fall under the category of following humanoid rules?" Ashley replied.

"Give me that… that… whatever it is." Kenshin stretched his hand out, already getting very, very annoyed at whoever the grating tinny voice was. Of course, his face and body language wasn't about to give him away. He still had some dignity left.

"Look, why can't we just take her along?" Kaoru asked, very saccharinely, hoping against hope that it wouldn't come down to a face off between her computer and the warrior. A Neuro III, hers in particular, had enough actual intelligence to control anything in whole races in a single calculation. That it wasn't programmed for actual killing was a moot point. It could still be pretty violent if Ashley felt Kaoru was threatened, and no human or any other regular computer would be able to stop her.

Before Kenshin could answer, Ashley intruded again. "Look, buddy boy, I'm not stupid. You like Kaoru over there, but then you don't want other people to know that you have an off-worlder with you, fine with me. But I'm not about to separated from her, and that's that. If you'd like, I won't speak unless it's only me, you and Kaoru anywhere but you've got to let me be with her. I gave you a transmitter without a phazor, there, does that make you feel better?"

Kenshin paled a little at the very correct assessment of the voice, but collected himself so quickly that in the growing darkness, Kaoru did not notice it. He looked appraisingly at the white box and sighed, saying "All right. You can stay with us. But you're going to be with _me, _not her, so I can monitor what you do, that you are."

Ashley chuckled, not offended by his brusque protective manner. "I figured. My specialty is probabilities, you know. But I can live with that, as long as _you _don't leave her alone, got me?"

"Aaa… Hello?! Can anyone see me?! I'm still here!!! Quit talking as if I wasn't!!!!" Kaoru screeched, flapping her arms up and down in the air. She was really annoyed at the way things were going. She was lost in a world she had no idea about, her computer absolutely went over to the other side, she was a challenge loser of a cutie she's rather go out with than be a slave for, and to top it all off, IT WAS ALL HER FAULT. She was heading in the direction of a royal snit.

Kenshin, seeing another temper tantrum coming on, decided to take matters into his own hands. "Ah, I think we better look for the camp, it is already night time, that it is."

"Oh wow, you just noticed?" Kaoru snapped, forgetting her predicament and spoiling for a fight. Ashley was laughing very quietly in the transmitter, really entertained at the way the two people interacted. If she had any feelings, she'd think that she'd be tickled pink by now. Maybe a few wires were changing color already.

Kenshin just smiled enigmatically at Kaoru, automatically making her feel as if she was the biggest bitch in all the multiverse--- again. When he saw that she calmed down, he strode over to his Gaze-ro and hoisted himself up, then maneuvered it towards Kaoru. Then he saw that his future partner had her eyes closed and teeth clenched, fists at the side.

"What is the matter, Kaoru-dono?"

"Ahhh… Errr…" Fear froze her vocal chords. How could she explain to him that it was the first time she was ever near a living animal bigger than her and with very toothy, pointed jaws?

"Surely you're not afraid of a pushover like Mazer'ii? He's very tame."

"Yes. Very tame until he decides that he wants me for dinner."

Kenshin laughed. _She will turn my life upside down. _But for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to having his routine changed. He held out his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open at the soft spoken question. Since she didn't trust herself to speak, she took his hand. In one smooth motion, he had pulled her up on his lap. She turned this way and that, trying to find a good position and finally sat astride, and, much to her embarrassment, with her backside plastered all over Kenshin's thighs and the blue yukata barely reaching mid thigh.

The red headed warrior was very, very happy that her back was to him or else she would've have seen just how much all her wiggling was making his eyes cross in desire. He also prayed that she wouldn't notice that other part of him that was reacting too.

When finally both passengers had settled down, Kenshin gave Mazer'ii a friendly slap on the rump and he loped off in a steady, long stride gait. Whatever Kaoru's inhibitions were about the animal, it was relieved the moment that she sat on it and it didn't do anything close to life-threatening. Now that she was more confident of the creature, she burrowed her hands in its fur, giving a softly exclaimed 'oh!' when she rubbed its ears and it purred.

"I think he likes you, that he does." Kenshin said, observing the way she was stroking the head of the cat. _Mazer'ii, you are one lucky cat… I wish that those hands were on me instead of you!!!_

Surprised that Mr. Quiet and Gorgeous decided to speak up, Kaoru turned her head and tried to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"He is purring."

"That's what that rumbling noise is?"

"Haven't you ever been near any cats, Kaoru-dono?"

"Real ones, no. Simulated ones, yup, of course, especially in the Alternate Reality Arcades."

"Alternate Reality… Another one of your tall stories?" Kenshin said, a little stiffly. Her penchant for exaggerating was one he didn't like. He couldn't accept that she was from another place not familiar to him, and therefore nearly convinced himself that she was either a really good weaver of tales, or a consummate liar. However, a niggling part of him knew her for what she was. He didn't have to like it, though.

His tone brought back Kaoru to what exactly her situation was. A challenge loser who doesn't tell the truth, at least from his view. "Yeah, that was another story, why not? After all, I told you that I have a computer named Ashley who just demonstrated a small effect of what she REALLY can do, I had clothes that weren't even close to the ones you gave me, and I had a blue light that could shoot off the branches of your trees. Yeah, that was another lie alright." She replied scathingly, feeling her temper reach boiling again.

Kenshin had no comeback to that one so he just stayed silent for the rest of the ride, leaving her to stew in her temper.

-o-

There was a light growing steadily brighter in the distance as the two traveled back to Kenshin's camp where he had left his companions. As Mazer'ii brought them closer to the light, Kaoru unconsciously started backing up until she collided into something solid, namely, Kenshin's chest. He expelled air in a hard 'oof' as he felt her backside come into contact with his most sensitive part. He started counting backwards from one hundred and placed his hand on her waist to steady her. Oddly enough, his touch seemed to calm her down.

Ashley, from her little portal on Kenshin's waist, was the one about ready to purr this time. She was so entertained by the proceedings that she just had to have a connection with someone, and since she pretty much couldn't speak, she settled for hotwiring the Space Rover's engine and sending little surges of electric current running through her, her little happy way of celebrating.

Kenshin and Kaoru entered a small circle of what seemed to be low square tents, with a bright white fire that was crackling merrily. There were a group of men who stopped talking and stared at the pair in surprise the minute that they were noticed. One of them, a tall, lean fellow with brown spiky hair was the first to break the stunned silence.

"Really interesting _rabbit _you have there, my friend." He smirked at Kaoru, looking her up and down rather unabashedly.

"Relax Sano, I actually did hunt. You will not starve tonight." Kenshin replied good-naturedly, and dismounted, removing several grey furry things hanging from the side of his gaze-ro.

"And what is she, a side dish?" Sano commented, still leering at Kaoru.

All the men laughed, except for Kenshin, who remained stoically and methodically fixing things. Kaoru's infamous temper rose indignantly to the fore.

"Really funny rooster-head, but I'd rather be raped by rabid gaze-ros than to be anywhere near you!!!" Kaoru shouted, dismounting awkwardly. Her bravado was ruined as she stepped on the ground, because the numbness in her legs she suddenly felt after their long ride sent her tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap.

The group was again stunned into silence, and Kenshin looked at Kaoru with faint disapproval as he helped her up. However, Sanosuke Segara, the feared Zanza of the Hitsen Royal Army famous for being able to pulverize rocks with a punch, merely put his head back and laughed.

"So! The Jou-chan has teeth! I congratulate you, Kenshin, for this little spitfire… Man, you should have told us the traveling slave trader was around!" Sano said, assuming that she was a slave. Kaoru muttered nasty words under her breath and Kenshin forcefully directed her to one of the tents to stew in peace. In a second they heard sounds of ripping fabric.

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his nose. He started skinning the rabbits he brought. The men gathered around him then, eager to hear news of the strange woman he had brought with him.

"So, obviously, you bought her for your bed, because I doubt that you bought her for cleaning the palace… In that case, can we share her? I'd be willing to pay for half…" Sano continued.

"She is not a slave. And I doubt Megumi-san would like it if you chose to sleep with another slave girl instead of coming to claim her. Remember what happened to Magdaria?" Kenshin said quietly, handing a pair of skinned rabbits to another man to cook. Sano had the grace to blush.

"Then who is her protector?" This question came from another man, one with short black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Me." Kenshin said simply, but staring down Aoshi Shinomori. He knew that the girls tended to like him better physically, and he was not giving up his Silver Girl without a fight.

There were collective sounds of surprise and disappointment at the statement.

"You better believe it pinheads, or you will answer to me!" Ashley growled, not liking the level of testosterone building up. It seemed her humanoid had cause quite a stir in everybody's libido. She liked the red head, but still, it was up to her to protect Kaoru.

Together as a group, everyone except Kenshin went into defense battle mode. Kenshin frowned in mild annoyance as he realized that Ashley, whatever the hell she was, wasn't keeping the promise she made to be quiet. _Kuso! Couldn't she have just stayed quiet for just a little while?! _

Ki's were ready to explode when Kenshin explained. "Maa, maa, please calm down. I will try to explain everything but for the moment, there is nothing to fear." His friends and comrades put their weapons down carefully, not daring to disobey the order of their prince, but still edgy from the unfamiliar. They took their seats around the fire again, eyes expectant of their leader.

"That was Ashley." Kenshin said by way of explaining. He wasn't sure what she was yet. Kaoru had said she was a computer, but just what was a computer, after all?

****


	5. Painful Realization served with Strange

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin et al is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro. He will curse me into a locked jail cell filled with his OVA's and no DVD player to watch it on if i ever did use it for greedy purposes... eep!

**A/N: **HALOOOO Minna!!!! Very sorry for the long wait... I was stuck being in the adult world for a while, where i have to work... but i did miss this. I hope, Alexasky, you weren't too pissed with me. Anyway, I'm pretty sorry to hang the few readers of this for two months, and i hope this longer chapter can make up for it. dodges a thrown rubber shoe. Thanks again for all who emailed and reviewed...

Til next time, people! :)

Don't forget, Read and Review!!! Even if its just a flame... or email would do just as well. :)

PS. Shaur'i is my made up word for the unit of money, in case anyone is not clear about it...****

****

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 5 – Painful Realization served with Strange Food**

Taking a deep sigh, Kenshin stared at the silent group, knowing they were expecting some more information as to who was Ashley. Not one of them stirred or made a sound in their tense poses, showing the discipline ingrained in them as warriors.

"She is only a voice." Kenshin tried once more to explain.

Bewildered blinks were shared by the group. How could a voice not have a body?

"She comes from here, that she does." He laid the surprisingly quiet white transmitter in the middle of the circle.

Aoshi, being the most curious, strode into the middle and squatted beside the small object. He poked at it with his kodachi, then flipped it over to side, taking note of the small silver screens.

"Pal, hey, watch that pointy thing! If I was a person I'd be dizzy already. You're cute and all, but seriously, I'm not going to stay silent forever, you know."

Aoshi jumped as though electrocuted, while the rest started getting riled up again. _What in Kami hell???_

Kenshin sighed again. "I think I better get Kaoru-dono. She will be best at explaining these." Resigning himself to the inevitable, he went back to his tent to collect the person who caused so much trouble--- also the woman he would not relinquish without a fight. _What a strange predicament it is. She has already begun turning not only mine, but everyone else's life upside down and she's not even present! _He left the group now inspecting the transmitter warily as if it could attack any second.

As he approached his tent, easily recognizable as it was the one with the huge royal emblem stitched delicately into its white flaps, he felt a strong solid ki envelope his, and a smell of--- something not familiar, but uniquely Kaoru's. He held his emotions under control and lifted the front flap to enter. He was greeted by a sight that would have struck him as funny, if it was under normal circumstances. The woman he wanted was sprawled like an exhausted kid on his bed sheets, sound asleep, the state of which explaining the ripping sounds heard earlier. His prize had worked herself up to destroying every piece of fabric found on the low mattress and then fell asleep on top of the mess. As it were, it only caused him to wrinkle his nose in slight annoyance, and after debating with himself to wake her up or not, wiped his face out of any expression save a slight smile and shook her shoulder.

Kaoru was having the most wonderful dream, of being home and being pampered hand and foot by a handsome android masseuse when a mechanical arm started messing with her shoulder gently.

"MMMmmmffff…"

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin shook a little harder. So she was a deep sleeper. He repeated her name.

"mmm---- AAAAAAARGH!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as her surroundings came into focus.

Kenshin, surprised at her yell, jumped back a foot and sweat dropped.

The rest of the group outside paused momentarily in surprise then returned to annoying Ashley with their inspections. Secretly though, Ashley was lavishing in the attention given to her. After all, it wasn't everyday she had a group of men checking her out. She may not have been human, but the Acuranian who programmed her certainly did not fail to put in residual emotional highs and lows, just as she was able to think of herself as a girl. Or as close to a girl as she ever could be. Maybe convincing Kaoru to stay here after she and her warrior got hooked up with be a very nice idea indeed. Although the major probabilities were in that red headed warrior --- or prince, as the others called him would be the one to follow her wherever she goes. Then again, she did have a .0005 percent error margin. Maybe humanoids could surprise her.

Meanwhile, back in the tent---

"What in all the multiverse are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" Kaoru yelled in reflex as her eyes fell on the miscreant who decided to wake her.

"Oro?! Heart attack? You mean to scare you? Sessha did not mean that, that he did not. I only meant to wake you so me and my men could have some peace with that… that… object you call Ashley." Kenshin replied, trying to placate the raging girl. _My, she is fierce, that she is!_

"Oh." Momentarily nonplussed at somebody not knowing her expressions sent Kaoru's mind into a blank. She forgot temporarily that she was a challenge loser, and awareness of the man in front of her assaulted her soon after. For about a few seconds, that is, until Kenshin made the mistake of adding, "besides, you are a challenge loser. Meaning, I get you to do what I think you should be doing, anyway."

"MOU!!!!" was Kaoru's reply, stomping out of the tent in a bad temper.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "One of these days, I'm really going to have to ask her what 'mou' means…" he muttered, following her out of the tent while admiring her legs.

-o-

Stunned beyond belief at the wondrous tale Kaoru told, and with the teleportal visual aids that Ashley provided, kept everybody in silence after her explanations at the camp. There was no way for anyone, even Kenshin, to dispute the fact that she was, as she said, a sky flyer from another world. Let alone that there were other worlds, or rather, planets and that the stars that they worshipped were proof of that fact.

However, sky-flyer with wonders from another world or no, they (with the exception of Kenshin who saw just how good she was) still did not believe that she was a warrior, much less the best in her country. One young man even smirked and said that Sakura wasn't a very strong planet, then, to leave the security in the hands of women and machines, which got Kaoru furious and had to be stopped by Kenshin before she bloodied the guy. Ashley simply transferred him to another place in the camp and though he showed no emotion whatsoever to the uncomfyness, got him to shut up.

However, in the end, for them, Kaoru was still female. And that meant she had to be protected under their laws, but since Kenshin already took over that task, everybody took for granted that she was going to be a part of the community. This drove Kaoru crazy and Ashley delirious with laughter.

"What do you mean, I need protection?! Ashley, give me a phazor-combo…" Kaoru was trying to get through the skull of the warriors now taking their leave of the circle. How dare they leave her to chew on the fact that she was helpless?

"Ashley, I forbid you to do anything she asks. For the better good." Kenshin said in a firm voice. He was the only one left at Kaoru's side. Not that he was complaining.

"Aye, aye, my commander. But I warn you, she has a mean right cross."

"Ah, Ash, who's side are you on?" Kaoru asked in sarcastic sweetness to her computer. _You TRAITOROUS PIECE OF JUNK!!! Just you wait when I get to you, you'll be fried!!! Bwahahaha…_

"No you won't fry me, oh Ms. I-think-my-inner-thoughts-are-so-clever, you're too soft hearted. You would've gotten rid of me before that if you hadn't realized inside you that I am exactly what you need." Ashley returned calmly, too used to reading the humanoid she was programmed to be utterly devoted to. Of course, that didn't mean she was telling her of the grand master plan she had for Kaoru's happiness just yet.

Kenshin broke into a rare, full grin behind Kaoru, glad to find out a snippet of information that he could use to make Kaoru fall for him. A soft heart may be just the key to endear him to her. Then, he saw her shoulders slump, and decided to turn her thoughts elsewhere. Somehow it did not sit right with him that Kaoru was defeated. The sparkle and humongous pride in her was what made him notice her in the first place. _She is, well, special. And dear._

_ORO?!!! Hell, my inner thoughts could use some work. Kami help me if anyone started to notice that I started to have tender thoughts. My own father might disown me! At the very least, doom me to wear women's clothes, he just might, he could be pretty sadistic in his own way. Sigh…_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru broke through his self-recriminating thoughts.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Is it true what Ashley just said, that you are a prince of your kingdom?"

"Ah. Yes, that I am."

Kaoru's eyes widened in alarm, but she did not move from where she was sitting. Insulting the prince? That was a no-no in planetary etiquette, no matter what planet she landed on.

"Then… then… you have the power to have me… killed? For the disrespect I showed you earlier today?" She asked, trying for a brave tone but managing only to be above a whisper.

Hmmm. This is interesting, Ashley thought to herself. Of course, he wouldn't hurt her. But would he be sneaky enough to hold terror over her head?

Kenshin stood silent for a moment. "I don't believe in killing." He said abruptly, then stood up.

Kaoru's tenseness fled a little. Surely he wouldn't hold her mistakes against her? Then she noticed he was sliding his sword out his sheath. _HOLY MULTIVERSAL CRAP NOW I'M GOING TO GET IT! _But like the last time, she simply froze up and watched with sickening fascination as the blade came nearer and nearer her neck

"Kaoru-dono?" His blade stopped an inch before reaching her skin. "Trust me." Her pale face did not go by unnoticed to him, but he needed to prove a point.

Kaoru forced herself to trust him and relax, couldn't, so she closed her eyes and waited for the deadly swipe. At the moment, she was out of options. _What is the correct way to be when one is holding a sword to your neck?_ Her mind screamed silently.

The swipe didn't come. Instead she felt something like a cool thread slide gently past her neck. She opened her eyes to lavender orbs filled with warmth, and… was that… mirth? She wasn't sure because the flash of hilarity fled in an instant to be replaced with a more serious emotion. "My sword's sharp edge is the reverse. I will never turn it to the sharp side to touch you. I will never hurt you." He said in a whisper, his face barely a hands breadth away from hers.

Kaoru, mesmerized by his unusual eyes and gentle manner, caught her breath in her throat.

Ashley snorted and broke the spell, not to mention Sanosuke and the audience of warriors who came back to give the prince and his sky flyer some dinner. Some of them started to cough a little loudly to alert the two that they were not alone. Ashley chuckled. Humanoids are dramatic and predictable, she concluded to herself.

Kenshin, brought back to reality, stood up a little too hastily and said in his normal tone of voice "And I won't starve you either, so you have to eat something, that you must. Here…" He thrust a plate of rabbit toward Kaoru, valiantly ignoring the raised eyebrows and murmured comments of his men.

Kaoru eyed the plate of smoking meat warily. _This is food? _Her food was mostly in the way of protein shakes, nutritional pills and the occasional sweet liquid that came in sterilized silver packets. No way was the charred piece of acrid flesh in front of her food. However, not wanting to insult anybody yet again, she tentatively picked a piece of meat and placed it in her mouth and swallowed it. And promptly started choking.

"Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin was at her side in an instant, sensing distress.

"Ahh—ack-gurgle" were the only sounds coming from Kaoru as she struggled to get the piece of offending meat in her throat. Kenshin tried tapping her back, but this resulted in even fiercer coughs. Panicking, he called for help, not realizing that Sano had already reached them. He started whacking the back of Kaoru forcefully, causing the meat to dislodge and fall to the ground.

As the commotion died out, Kaoru looked at her savior. "I, uh, thanks." And smiled warmly at him, causing the taller man to grin back.

"No problem, tanuki-jou-chan."

"Sano-san, I don't think you should…" Kenshin said in a strangled voice, once again reminded that Sano, while being his best and most loyal friend, could be rather rough in manners.

"Ah, that's all right. I think he can call me whatever he wants, he just saved my life!" Kaoru cut in, smiling at Kenshin this time. "What did he call me anyway? The Subcon is great as a language tool, but sucks at picking up nuances and slang." She asked conversationally as Sano turned to go back to his seat.

"Little Miss Raccoon."

"MOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-o-

Sano watched Kenshin follow Kaoru into the tent. "So… how long do you think before we hear of their joining?" He asked the two other men remaining seated around the fire, one of which was Aoshi Shinomori, and the other a tall, lean man with yellow eyes smoking a thin cigar.

Aoshi raised 2 fingers. "I'd say 2 months. The prince is very decisive on battle issues, but normally clueless on relationships."

"Yeah right, as if you were, ice-block." The third man said retorted, his expression unchanging as he puffed slightly on his cigar. Aoshi simply glared at him.

"Hey, Saitou, just because you're an asshole means you're the only one entitled to an opinion…" Sano said in defense of Aoshi. Sure, he was a little creepy with his meditation, foot massages and green tea, not to mention silent as death when he wanted to, but surely, Hajime Saitou was more annoying.

"Why thank you, ahou, that's sweet, coming from you, Rooster-boy" Saitou replied with a little bow of his head and a sardonic smile.

"So what? Are we betting on it or what?" Sano tried to keep his temper, but man oh man, Saitou knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"Fine, for the prince-baka's love affair, I say 4 Sharu'i that they will get it on in a month." Saitou replied.

"I bet 10 Shaur'i for two months." Aoshi tossed his money into the small bag Sano was holding out.

"Oh yeah? Then I bet 20 Shaur'i for 3 weeks!" Sano said with aplomb. Saitou and Aoshi looked at him in surprise.

"Is that so? Well, let's match it, Saitou, and whoever wins gets 60 Shaur'i… that's two weeks pay, you know!" Aoshi replied, getting into the spirit of the bet.

Saitou pretended to think about it.

Both Sano and Aoshi held their collective breaths unconsciously as he psyched them out.

Finally, he relented.

"All right. Bring it on, ahous!"

****


End file.
